Slendytubbies: DipsyXTinkyWinky Love And Lust
by QueenRayleigh3
Summary: Ever since the day TinkyWinkys rampage Dipsy planned to get his revenge on him by teaching him a lesson he would never forget...but how far will it get?
1. Chapter 1

TinkyWinky was walking around not a tank anymore as he felt the need to kill.. then suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him and pins him to the tree. That's when he got angry and said as he sees Dipsy with an angered, perverted, but sickeninglook on

his face, DIPSY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!LET ME GO! Dipsy said with a grin, sorry I can't do that right now...I'm gonna teach you a lesson for murdering me and turning me into this Tinky... TinkyWinky said, what?...wait a minute I... before

/he can finish Dipsy grabs a vine nearby before tying up his hands to a big tree branch. Then Dipsy said with a grin, awww...don't you look

helpless...I'm gonna enjoy this...hehehehe... TinkyWinky growled as he said, so what you gonna kill me? Dipsy replied, nope...I'm gonna seduce you the hard way. TinkyWinky said, what now? Dipsy said, you heard me... that's when Dipsy presses his lips  
/against his neck. Walton and LaaLaa walking together when they saw Dipsy and TinkyWinky doing something that disturbed them. LaaLaa said, that is just disturbing... Walton said, let's continue okay?...besides we better collect those custards before  
/something else happens... earlier LaaLaa was about to get infected but she stayed strong and went to catch up with Walton. Now LaaLaa and Walton are collecting more custards for research for the military. LaaLaa asked, so why do you need to collect  
/the custards anyway and how did they get all here anyway? Walton said, well there's no easy way to say this but the custards are infected...I don't know why but they are. LaaLaa said, so you think someone or something tampered with them? Walton said,  
/that is exactly what we'reabout to find out.. they walked off. Meanwhile with Dipsy... Dipsy was beginning to suck on his neck. TinkyWinky resisted the urge to moan and get into this pleasure attack and said, stop...right now... Dipsy said,

why

should I this is only the beginning...and your about to have more where that came from...and besides can't do that here...we already have two witnesses to our sexual deals... then he grinned. TinkyWinky said angrily, and what ya gonna make me...oommpphh...MMMMPPPHHH!..he  
/plunged a syringe with a sleeping drug as he covered his mouth with his hand... Tinky struggles to stay awake but couldn't. Then as he slowly blacks out he said, you won't...get away...with this...mmmpphh... Dipsy wraps a cloth around his mouth as  
/Tinky passed out. Dipsy smirked as he slumped TinkyWinky onto his shoulder and walks off.

* * *

TinkyWinky woke up in a strange place as he found himself gagged with a cloth and he growls knowing who brought him here... Dipsy grinned at his new toy and said, what?...didn't want our little fun to be out there in the open...and besides you ruined  
/my life already you bitch... TinkyWinkys dark eyes widened as Dipsy grinned more and said, what?...you scared?...you should be...fuck you ya little prick. TonkyWinky let's put an angered and muffled shout, DDMMPPSSMMM YYMMMMM LLMMMTT MMMPHH GMMMPHH!...MMMMMMMMPPPHHHHH!  
/Dipsy laughed and said, scream all you want but no one is going to know where you really are Tinky...you ruined my life and thanks to you I had to be this way and the love of my life LaaLaa is with someone else...and that someon is that goody

two shoes hat stealing white Teletubby Walton...he stole my love from me...because of you. TinkyWinky said underneath his gag, ymmmpphh knmmmwww mmmpphh dddmmmnntt knnnmmmwww hmmmvee ammmnnnyymmthmmmnn tmm dmm wmmth thmmt...rmmmght? Dipsy then

said, I dont

care...so anyway wanna have some fun?.. TinkyWinky felt anger turn into fear as Dipsy's words got to him. Dipsy then said as he began touching him, bedsides that...*whispers to him* you're gonna be my bitch Tinky...wouldn't that be fun? TinkyWinky  
/shook his head and shouted, LLMMMMKMMM HHMMMPPHH MMMM WMMMMMLLLLL!...HHHMMMMPPHHH!..MMMMMMMMMFFFFF!...*Dipsy then hits him as he grinned as he said and touched his inner crotch making him blush fiercely, aww...what this not enough for you?...well  
/then let's heat things up a bit...*he blew in his ear before biting it* TinkyWinky once more tried hard to resist. But this time he couldn't. He moaned a little and blushed a little. Dipsy then said as he tied up one hand to each pole making

him feel helpless. Then things began to get very hot and heavy.


	2. A lot

Hey don't forget this one has lemons so be careful okay...because this story has a lot of inappropriate things like sex, cursing, and all that Jazz.


	3. Chapter 2 - a firm touch

TinkyWinky felt very helpless as he felt the rope on wrist very tight to the pole. He struggled as he muffled a scream through the gag. He can only let out a muffled scream and a muffled voice. He blushed as he can feel Dipsy's hand on his thigh stroking it up and down gently or roughly. TinkyWinky muffled, "MMMFFF!!!!...*stop*" but Dipsy said as he laughed so evilly it gave TinkyWinky chills, oh I'm not gonna do that...not until you pay for taking everything away from me...you hypocrite...besides you know you like this... he touches his inner thighs as TinkyWinky flinched at his touch and blushed so firecly... he can feel Dipsy's hand pumping his crotch up and down. TinkyWinky let's out a moan so helplessly, "mmmmmmm...mmmmmmmm...mmmmm..

...mmmmm...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Dipsy smirked as he sees him blush. TinkyWinky let out a muffled grunt and whimper, "hhhmmmppp...mph...

mmmmmmmpppphhh..." Dipsy gave him a smirk as he slaps him across the face. TinkyWinky started to feel like his sex-slave. Dipsy said as he moved closer to him, "yyyeeeaaahhhh...you like this...don't you?...all helpless, bound, and gagged?...I like that very much baby... he nodded before Dipsy touches his thigh and rubs it up and down as Tinky felt chill up his spine as he felt the pleasure taking over. Dipsy smirked as Tinky was feeling the pleasure take over him as Tinky-Winky felt helpless, weak, horny, humiliated, enslaved, and violated. Dipsy smirked as he touches his chest and said as Tinky moaned, "ya want it gentle or rough?" Tinky let out an muffled but gentle moan as he looked so horny. Dipsy then reached to his inner thighs as he pumped his crotch up and down. Tinky moaned in pleasure as he blushed, "mmmmmmmmmm...mmmmmmm..." Tinky surrendered to the pleasure as Dipsy said to him, "I'll be right back...now don't go anywhere..." Tinky nodded as he felt his body not being able to control himself. He blushed and sweated to the core. Dipsy then began to touch him roughly as he moans. Dipsy then smiled and said, "you know your really cute when your helpless TinkyWinky...once I get back things are gonna get very rough." With that Dipsy untied Tinkys hands but left the gag on him. But had another idea. He knew the cloth would fall off sometime before removing the cloth and placed a strip of black tape on Tinkys mouth and said, "thought it be better than the cloth...But I may use plenty more...most of it will be tape...now I'll be right back." He smirked one last time before he walked off leaving a horny, gagged, lusty, and sexy TinkyWinky behind as he blushed and sat there thinking what happened and why didn't he fight back. Tinky thought, "why the fuck didn't I fight back?..why am I so helpless now?...and why am I obeying him?...damn it...I'm so horny..." Tinky breathed as he felt his body heat up.


	4. Chapter 3 - masterbating while waiting

Tinky closed his eyes as be and thought while blushing a bright red, "oh God what is Dipsy doing to me?...it's so oh god it's so hard and so harsh and so...good..*realized what he thought* hmm?!...I didn't just think that!" He then began jerking and stroking his dick gently while moaning in pleasure and thought, "I can't give up...I just can't...now here I am masterbating in some strange place hat I don't know..I could escape but if I do that Dipsy will tie me down and shove his cock into my ass. Not to mention he'll even smack me in the ass and touch me in the chest and crotch roughly. He started to lose himself as he imagined Dipsy smirking at him and touching and rubbing his crotch while he imagined what Dipsy would say, "oh yeah that's right keep going you know you fucking like this." Tinky moaned as he rubbed his crotch imagining Dipsy doing it, "mmmmm...mmmmmmmmm...

mmmmmmmmmmm...mmmmmmmmmmm...mmmmmmmmmmmmm..." he moaned in pleasure through the tape gag as he couldn't control himself. Tinky began to moan so loud that his moans echoed through the walls and possible for Dipsy to hear it. Tinky was starting to cum quickly and immediately thick clear liquid squirted out of his cock. He breathed heavily as if he was actually fucked. Tinky thought as he panted muffling, "oh God...that was fucking...bad...I'm a real slut...but I don't wanna be Dipsy's bitch...I rather die then be his bitch...I don't wanna be his and his alone...oh Dipsy please stop...I can't take it anymore...*shakes head* no no matter what he will do he ain't gonna break me down not at all...ugh I'm such a slut...but Dipsy ain't gonna fuck meanwhile in the ass." But just as he was about to stand up and leave he sees Dipsy with a smirk carrying a black maids dress with no apron and rope and tape. He smirked and said, "well...trying to escape huh?...you know I ain't amused Tinky but I'm afraid your going to be punish..hehehehe...and your going to be a slut and my sex slave whether you like it or not!" Tinky knew that he was in for it as he shook and tried to fight him off but nothing worked but as he was about to kick him he slipped and fell before Dipsy smacked him in the ass and said, "ya know...your fiesty but not for long...and I'm gonna make sure you won't get away the next time I leave." Tinky felt fear once more as he began to be in for it.


	5. Chapter 4 - sucking up

Tinky was forced to wear the dress as his hands forced behind his back and tied up really tight. Dipsy smirked and said as he removed the tape gag, "now let's move things to the next level Tinky I'm sure your going to love this." Tinky said as Dipsy pulled out a ring-gag, "Dipsy I am never g..omph!" Dipsy place the ring-gag into his mouth and smirked as he unzipped his pants **(yeah they're wearing clothes so I'll give you the details later.)** Tinky muffled before Dipsy forced his cock into Tinkys ring-gagged mouth. Dipsy said, "now suck on it you bitch!" Tinky didn't obey him he growled and wanted to bite it. But the ring-gag wouldn't allow him Dipsy snarled and said as he pulled Tinkys hair, "do you want another smack in the ass?" Tinkys eyes widened before he started sucking his cock. Dipsy said, "ahh!...that's a good boy." Tinky sucked on it as best as he could as Dipsy began to deep-throat him and said, "sucked a little more you slut!" Tinky obeyed as he moaned, "mmmmmmmm...mmmmmmm!..mmmmmm!" Dipsy panted and moaned in pleasure. This lasted about three minutes before Dipsy came in his mouth. Dipsy grinned and said, "swallow it you purple-bitch!" Tinky obeyed as Dipsy pulled out his cock. That's when Dipsy pulled out a syringe with a unusual chemical in it. He then grabbed Tinky by the back of his neck and said, "this chemical will make you more horny but first I gotta place a sexy looking kiss." Tinky still ring-gagged got paralyzed beforeDipsy kissed him and slithered his tongue into his mouth while playing with his sweetspots and licking them to make Tinky moan. When Dipsy broke the kiss he stick the needle into Tinky as he injected the chemical into his body. About two minutes later Dipsy remove the ring-gag as Tinkys chest started to get bigger. Tinky panicked and said, "WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Dipsy said, "ehh nothing just your breasts growing." Tinkys eyes widened and said, "are you fucking turning me into a girl?!" Dipsy replied, "no but the breast will ware off about a month or three...which will give me more fun...*tapes Tinkys mouth with duct tape* but in the mean time I will break you down. Tinkys chest was so big his nipple were showing on the top part of the dress. Dipsy rubbed Tinkys breasts and said, "mhm yeah those are some big looking melons you have there." Tinky moaned as the top part of the dress was pulled down and revealing Tinkys breasts. Dipsy pinched Tinky nipples as TinkyWinky blushed a bright red and thought, "oh God Dipsy is turning into a rapist." Dipsy then rubbed his breasts once more and said, "you know you love it Tinky don't try to deny it." And as he said that he began sucking on Tinkys breasts. Tinky moaned as he felt his nipples being licked while his breasts were being sucked, "mmmmmmmmmmm...

...mmmmmmmmmmmm...mmmmmmmmm...

mmmmmm...mmmmmmmmm." Dipsy thought, "heheh...pretty soon he's gonna break down...he's already my fucked up slut."


	6. Chapterfive-KinkyTinkywinky

TinkyWinky didn't know what to do anymore. Every time he tries to escape Dipsy would smack him sexually and abusivly. Every time he tries to fight back Dipsy will get more rough with him. Every time he tries to think of resisting Dipsy would grope him or do other rough sexual things to him. Now he got himself a worst punishment yet for making Dipsy more angry. TinkyWinky temperarily turned into a woman by Dipsy for some reason and wearing a sexy swim suit and taped gagged with a strip of duct tape knowing what will come next TinkyWinky felt so helpless. He knew if he tried to take off the tape from his mouth Dipsy would smack him harshly. He turn around in wide eyes seeing Dipsy with a sadistic grin and beside him was Cavetubby, yetitubby, scythetubby, infected-Ron, (recently but it's not white tubby just saying) evil-whitetubby, crawlertubby, Shadowtubby, And lake Dipsy in one room. Dipsy said as he grinned, "well my dear looks like I brought friends to seduce you like how you deserved." Dipsy continues as he pointed at Crawlertubby and evil-whitetubby, "These two I got is a long story." Dipsy grinned at him and said as he looked at TinkyWinky, "this is your punishment toots each one will gladly seduce you and you better keep them entertained and happy or I will roughly put two fingers and put in your pussy." TinkyWinky stands up and said in a muffled voice trying to tell Dipsy this is crazy, "mmmfmfmmfmfmfmmmfff mmff mph mmmfff mmmpphh mmmfffmm mmfffm mmff mmff mmmff mmpphh!" Dipsy smirked and said, "ooohhh you hear that boys? She said she wants Crawlertubby to go first. Such a naughty girl TinkyWinky." Crawlertubby licked his lips and said, "I agree. A very naughty girl." Crawlertubby then looked at TinkyWinkys big chest which made the purple teletubbys eyes widened. TinkyWinky tried to move back but was tripped by a hand revealing to be Crawlertubbys hand who grabbed his ankle to make him trip. That's when TinkyWinky sees him as she was laying on her back and without any hesitation Crawlertubby started to climb on TinkyWinky slowly causing the purple teletubby to have a chill up her spine. As Crawlertubby makes it to the chest TinkyWinky sat up and attempted to push him off but was stopped when Crawlertubby grabbed her nipples and pinched them. TinkyWinky screamed as she blushed fiercely, "MMPPHH!!" Crawlertubby said with a snarl and a smirk "oh you naughty girl it looks like you love having your boobs touched seems like I haft to punish you." TinkyWinkys muffled begs didn't make him change his mind. Crawlertubby cackled a little before starting to grab TinkyWinkys breasts and groped them. Crawlertubby said as he smirked at the purple teletubby, "you have very huge boobs and I love it. Guess it makes you lucky to be touched by me. You are very lucky and sexy when your a guy or a woman let's see if I can have more fun with your big boobs." TinkyWinky blushed in embarrassment before Crawlertubby said in a commanding tone, "right now move those boobs sexually or I will grope them hard enough for you to squeal." TinkyWinky started becoming frightened before she let out a small mulled whimper as she obeyed Crawlertubby. TinkyWinky sexually moves her breasts sexually as Crawlertubby smirked at her. That's when Crawlertubby said as he played with her right nipple, "now be a good little plaything and keep it moving sexy and take off your bikini top and bottom I wanna see your sexy body." TinkyWinky attempts to take off the sexy swimsuit as she whimpered but before he could Crawlertubby stops her and said, "ya know on second thought. I will remove them while you sit still and look me in the eye sexually." Crawlertubby forces Tinkywinky to stand on her knees while keeping her hands behind her head. She kept sexual eyes on Crawlertubby as Crawlertubby him removes the swimsuit bottom. Crawlertubby licked his lips and said pervertedly, "mmm mmm what a nice looking pussy." TinkyWinky whimpered so much before feeling Cralwertubby licked her crotch. TinkyWinky flinched as she feels her pussy being licked then she blushed in embarrassment as Crawlertubby sucked on her pussy. TinkyWinky felt so frightened and violated as she muffled a scream, "mmmff!..Mmmmmfff." Crawlertubby stopped and smirked before TinkyWinky fell on top of Crawlertubby. That only made it worse for TinkyWinky cause Crawlertubbys face was in between her breasts. TinkyWinky got on her hands and knees as Crawlertubby grabbed her by the waist. TinkyWinky whimpered feeling him close. Crawlertubby forced the purple teletubby to sit up on her rear end and said as part of his spine started rubbing her crotch, "mmm yeah you like that don't you? Part of my spine rubbing your fine looking pussy? I like that too my purple bitch." TinkyWinky blushes as she tried to resist this wave of pleasure. Then as Crawlertubby used part of his spine to rub Tinkys crotch up and down Crawlertubby then used his free hand to rub one of her breasts while sucking on the other. TinkyWinky resisted the urge to moan but miserably failed. TinkyWinky felt the pleasure attack turn her on. Later one by one every teletubby Dipsy got started sexually harass TinkyWinky. Evil white tubby stood behind the helpless purple teletubby and groped her rear end. Evil White tubby whispered as he hit his ear sexually, "oh yeah so sexy and so vulnerable." TinkyWinky felt frightened before feeling his pleasure took over. She blushed embarrassly having two alternate white tubbys sexually seduces her from both sides of her front and back. Evil Whitetubby patted TinkyWinkys rear end and said, "mmm such a nice looking ass bitch." Crawlertubby said as he groped her boobs, "I'll say EvilWhitetubby this sexy purple teletubby has even sexy and tasty boobs." TinkyWinky moaned and blushed, "mmmmmmm. mmmmmmmmm. Mmmmm. mmmmmmmmm. Mmmmmmm." EvilWhitetubby said as he smirked at the purple teletubby, "mmmm is right. We wanna hear you mmm mmm mmm." Crawlertubby said as he sedistic tone, "let us hear those mmm's. Let us hear you making some muffled sexy moans." TinkyWinky moaned in pleasure and blushed, "mmmmmmm. Mmmmmmm. Mmmm." Crawlertubby and EvilWhitetubby we're finished as TinkyWinky moaned in pleasure and sexually. Infected-Ron then walked up behind and made TinkyWinky stand up and tied her hands behind her back. Then Infected-Ron laid the helpless TinkyWinky down and smirked as he laid on top of TinkyWinky. Infected-Ron said as he insert his cock inside her, "prepare yourself sexy." Infected-Ron then thrusts TinkyWinky as he groped her breasts and kissed Tinkys taped up lips. Then he got done as Shadowtubby and the other four teletubbies seduced him. Later when they all left and Crawlertubby and EvilWhitetubby vanished. Dipsy started abusing TinkyWinky who turned back into a boy and felt frightened even more.


	7. Chapter-6

TinkyWinky couldn't help but feel so alone and frightened. Though he learned from his mistakes Dipsy still abused him, raped him, and sexually Harassed him. The purple teletubby was on the floor curled up to a ball and crying. His hands were tied but luckily his mouth wasn't covered. TinkyWinky said as he whimpered, "why?..why?!..oh God please why?!..I learned from my mistakes and yet Dipsy didn't stop! Why didn't he stop?! Why can't he hear me out?! WWHHYYY?!" TinkyWinky felt so miserable as Dipsy walked in. Dipsy cackled and said, "aww what's this?..is someone crying like a baby? Well too bad!" TinkyWinky didn't wanna be punished again as he said as he grabbed Dipsys leg crying, "no please Dipsy don't punish me again! Dipsy I don't wanna continue this please I really learned my lesson." Dipsy frowned and said as he kicked TinkyWinky off his leg, "that's what you said when you tried to escape you slut! I told you already that I'm not falling for your shitty tricks again!" TinkyWinky said as he went hysterical, "THIS IS NOT A TRICK PLEASE I DON'T WANNA GO THROUGH WITH THIS AGAIN! NO PLEASE!" Dipsy said with an angry tone, "WHY SHOULD I STOP NOW?! I TOLD YOU I AM NOT FALLING FOR YOUR DUMB TRICKS AGAIN!! I AM NOT STOPPING UNTIL I SAY YOU LEARNED!!" Dipsy grabbed TinkyWinkys neck roughly. Dipsy then smirked and said as he chuckled, "hehehe. Now time for another punishment!" TinkyWinky whispered as he shook in fear, "pl-pl-please...no.." Dipsy got close to his face and said sadistically, "where's the fun in that? You dumb slut!..I told you I will never stop!" TinkyWinky said as his eyes widened, "Dipsy ple-uurrmmpphh!" Dipsy kisses TinkyWinkys blood covered lips as the purple teletubby felt more frightened. TinkyWinky thought as he closed his eyes feeling Dipsys tongue playing with his, "so-so-someone...help me please!...LaaLaa...Walton...someone...anyone..help me.." tears stream down TinkyWinkys eyes as Dipsy kisses deeper. About 5 minutes later Dipsy broke the kiss and said, "now...that's a good bitch!..but sadly for you. Your punishments not over..now keep your mouth shut...besides I like you with your mouth is tightly closed and sealed up...I have several punishments for you bitch though I'm only giving you one..now spread your legs!" Tinkywinky obeyed knowing Dipsy can't stop this abuse. The purple teletubby was on the verge of tears as Dipsy smirked and said as he was on top of Tinkywinky, "now that's a good boy but one word out of you and I'll make sure you'll be having a knife up your ass!" Tinkywinky sniffs knowing he will haft to be mute forever he let Dipsy have his way with him. Dipsy started thrusting Tinkywinky so rough and so brutal that Tinkywinky did his best tk stay mute and let out a few tears in his eyes. Tinkywinky then thought as Dipsy started thrusting him faster instantly, "Dipsy...Stop..i-it hurt...It hurt!..IT HUURRTTTSSS!!!" Dipsy kept thrusting him harder and harder and faster and faster until Tinkywinky finally came. Dipsy harshly pulls his cock out of the purple teletubbies ass and said, "hehehehe...not a word out of you while thrusting now that's a good boy!" Dipsy walked out as he thought of something else to punish Tinkywinky. The purple teletubby felt so frightened and more depressed than before as he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
